User talk:Tab./Archive 4
__TOC__ Gold trim 100k+20e for invite to ZFQ plox. Tab Smash for gold. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 12:09, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :ccc -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:09, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::If we were to go for gold, what build would we run? srs bsnss here. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 12:25, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::Tab's version of dervsmite. Vow of Strength, Orders, Strength of Honor, Barbs, Mark of Pain, GFTE etc. Pew pew pew pew. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:27, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::I don't know how honourable VoS is :< [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 14:22, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Sorry, that was a typo. I meant 3 wars, 2 rangers, ele flagger, 2 BL monks. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:23, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Weapon Contest I thought that at a 1,33s attack rate. (which would be 0,89s by IAS.) 0,25*Mastery*3/2 would be enough? Brandnew. 04:45, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :It's the same thing. 0.25*1.5 = 0.375. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:46, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, wait. I didn't see you removed the last part. Brandnew. 04:49, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Say Bye to me if you want my penis in you -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:21, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :Hi Tab. - 07:35, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::Hi Tab. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:42, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::Bye Tab /FrosTalk\ 07:43, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::::oh my. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:48, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::::oh urs? /FrosTalk\ 08:01, 25 June 2008 (EDT) I approve of this. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:17, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :Thats what she said Gogey 10:36, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::+1 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:39, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::NO U! Gogey 12:58, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Bye. Fish wants too btw —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:30, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :I'm only prepared to fuck you if you change your nationality to something non-dutch. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:47, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Where are thou I stayed up till 1:15 :< [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 13:07, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :Wut, I overslept till 12:30 your time, you weren't on :< gmail tbh -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:13, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Weap contest.. Hy! send yur ideas (I'm waiting for your idea mostly tab :D ) to my weapon contest! :P ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 07:09, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:42, 26 June 2008 (EDT) HAY GUESS WHAT TABBYMOO?? Youre banned and im not. Go eat a croissant, or a crumpet, or whatever mceuro food is available there ^^-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 12:54, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :I wouldn't really try to provoke him (or anyone else), TBH. You know how edgy admins can get (no offense). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 12:56, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::im not personally attacking him or cursing so have fun watching me type and you cant do anything about it tab. HAHA thats what you get for being a bad guild leadr.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 13:12, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::I would consider taunting people when they get banned just after you got banned for spamming after being banned for a month an unwise course of action. - 14:28, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Tab got banned? Choytw ~~ Talk+ 14:30, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::...wut? --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 14:30, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I cant get banned for rubbing it in his face ^^ its not like i cursed at him or made fun of him. I just wantd to get him back for making everoyne in his guild an officer EXCEPT ME!!!!!-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 14:33, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::And yes tab got banned.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 14:33, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Tab, I will kittenstomp 1,000 euro shitters at dusk to express my mourning for this tragedy. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 14:40, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The blood of Alexa Dominia will reach the ground by this evening. — 'Skakid' 14:41, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Churchill will die. after all hes a Mceuro aswell-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 14:41, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Wow...wasn't he an admin and BM? Choytw ~~ Talk+ 14:42, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Was never willing to commit adultery for me. He pretty much earned this ban. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 14:43, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::(many ECs because I am slow)Actually, admins can ban you for pretty much whatever reason they like Crossfire and you seem to be on their "Sit down and play nice" list. As such I consider ^ unwise, but do as you want. And on another note, I'm a euro, feel free to stomp me Snow Bunny. - 14:44, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::LMAO @ Readem! Choytw ~~ Talk+ 14:46, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I am playing nice :) I am just mad at Tab for multiple reasons and churchill is fat. BTW Misery is hawt. Well admins wont ban be if i dont curse or personally attack people which i didnt, or spam.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 14:46, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::LOL READEAM. I gotta say tho, many times Igor said: "Stop cursing" and tab was like "RAGGHHGHGHGHGH AAGGHGGHGGH NOOOO **** ******!!!!!11!!!11!!!!1111111!1" lol-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 14:48, 26 June 2008 (EDT) "I cant get banned for rubbing it in his face." That statement is correct except for one minor detail - the 't' you put at the end of 'can'. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:27, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Aww Wizzy its all out of fun :)-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 23:37, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::Tab wasn't amused just so you know. I posted on the AN at his request. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 04:12, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :ups ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:17, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::ups indeed. and did Tab really get banned for swearing at Igor o.0?--Reason.decrystallized 06:59, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::Affraid so... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:00, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::and why did redeam say "commit adultery FOR me, not WITH me?" so ... many ... questions ...--Reason.decrystallized 07:04, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::No idea :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:13, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Because "with" would imply that Readem was married too. - [[User:Panic|'''PANIC!]] sexiness! 07:13, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::oh monkeyballs, i spelled "readem" wrong. now he's going to put some kind of wiki-curse on me to where all my edits are minor and all my builds voted down and i eventually just slit my wrists or start playing WoW.--Reason.decrystallized 07:19, 27 June 2008 (EDT) 1 day without tabby moo is like hell with admins. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:38, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Wasn't it just a 24hr ban so he should be back today? Choytw ~~ Talk+ 12:41, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::Raged to Bulbapedia tbh. - 12:44, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::I...have...no...idea...what you just meant lol Choytw ~~ Talk+ 12:49, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::osht. :< --71.229 12:50, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Bulbapedia is better than PvX tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:28, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Is there less autism? — Skakid 13:29, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Only slightly less. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:30, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Not surprised tbh. --71.229 13:31, 27 June 2008 (EDT) i'd join, but i'd have to label myself as a PvE'er, which would make me really sad ::::::That's a good thing. PvE>>>>>>PvP. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:34, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::PvX was very unmitey yesterday. However! I did savage shot the spells of McEuros in GvG to avenge you :> [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 13:43, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::: :> -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:43, 27 June 2008 (EDT) First — Piplup 15:16, 27 June 2008 (EDT)~ You know Panic is <2 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:22, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :<3333333333333333333333333 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:25, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::<2 > <3. Also, I loved Superbad. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:27, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::Wait a minute... that Piplup doesn't have brown hair! - 14:37, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::blue --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:41, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::He does where it counts. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:46, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::^<3--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 21:37, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::Piplup only has brown hair between his eyebrows ^^-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 01:03, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Hey Tab What's a cow's favorite pastime? '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 21:53, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :being happy? thats what the cheese commercials tell me.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 21:58, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::Their favorite past time is getting processed by big scary men into big machines and before you know it kids are eating your belly.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 01:03, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::moo [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 03:41, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Going to the moo-vies! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 10:09, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::To see This?-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 10:34, 28 June 2008 (EDT) tbh I made Terror Mk II as a character. tbh, Tab Mk II as well. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 12:32, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :ddd. Tab Mk I hasn't been sold yet. gmail fgt -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:33, 30 June 2008 (EDT) "No U!" '''Paragon Shout' If you are under the effect of an ally's shout, that ally also becomes affected by that shout. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:00, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:59, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::"Make Haste!" "No U!" "No U!" "No U!" "No U!" "No U!" "No U!" "No U!" "No U!" - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:11, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:14, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Beat the Elite 4 btw. Swapped out that Roserade for a Weavile and wtfpwnd the 4th trainer. I actually found Cynthia one of the easier of the 5 tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:22, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::::obaby. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:42, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::So today's project is to start forming a battle tower team. Can we WiFi the battle tower or do you need to be locally wireless to do it? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:52, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::You mean with us on the same team 2v2? No idea, never tried it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:06, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yes I do. For single tower, I'm thinking Garchomp, Gengar, and mebbe a Metagross. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:34, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You have to be local, I've tried it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 08:19, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:22, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Hurry Tab! Get on a plane! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:26, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:26, 1 July 2008 (EDT) iWork I actually have work to do today :< We must find another way to communicate, gmail is too risky. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 13:39, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :Passenger Piplups. — Skakid 13:40, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::What else is there :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:41, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::HMMM. OKAY I WILL GMAIL. WE WILL HAVE TO BE VERY NINJAISH AND CUNNING THOUGH. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 13:45, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::They don't call me Tab the Cunning for nothing. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:51, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I thought that had to do with oral sex tbh? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:55, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nono, that's Tab the Cumming. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:56, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::That's a bit less cerebral than what I was getting at...- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:03, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:05, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Come on, Tab. We're gonna Gankwarz - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:10, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :who with? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:17, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::nvm. BYOB GvG now. Ska, me, Mattie, Godly, Other guildies. gogogogogogogo - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:19, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::Doesn't sound very mighty tbh. Tab, can you match 20 RA wins with a YAA axe warrior? Because that is mitey. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 14:22, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::meh. And I once got like 40 with an RA team. Can't remember what I was running. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:25, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Misfate also cumms. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 14:30, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :Shut up and go away Misfate, go buy some zkeys or something. Nova 21:26, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::My zaishen rank of 12 lol's at you. Osht firewater and a cremebrulee drop. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:30, 1 July 2008 (EDT) team Whatest doest thou thinketh abouteth thy battel touer teme? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:53, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :Two adamant gibles; both with a dick. QQ. We'll have to lvl100 battle later so I can check their IVs. Got a Jolly female, though. Currently hyper breeding Gastlies, fingers crossed for a Timid female. Also, got me a Slugma. SOOOO much faster now. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:56, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :: -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:05, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::Then begins the Bronzor/Ditto orgy which, tbh, confuses me. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:08, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Ditto takes the shape of a cork and plugs the bottom of Bronzong. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:24, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::::How do you have sex with a psychic coin? Is it like some kinda vending machine set up where he kinda falls into her and she dumps out an egg? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:27, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yes. Yes it is. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:36, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::The beauty of nature. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:38, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:41, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Panic McSadfaec. 28 Gastlies hatched and the best thing out of the lot was a Modest(+SpA/-Att) one. And the only reason I kept it was because it's a girl. Think I'm going to farm dittos instead and get 1 of every nature. Then I can everstone it, breed it until I get a female whatever with that nature and then breed that female with an everstone on it. Got to be faster than hoping for the right nature by chance even if I have to chain breed for some skills. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:22, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Modest Gengar with a Choice Scarf is good ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:43, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Yep. s'why I keepted eet. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! WTB Back Alley Pokecenter that offers sex reassignment surgery. Will pay in sexual favors from a male Lopunny. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:58, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :Misery does a good price on that kind of thing. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:05, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ups. - 09:07, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::"Hi! I have this Adamant Gible that has a penis. Very inconvenient. Please change it to a vagina and you can have your filthy, depraved way with this Lopunny twink. He's beaten often so he's very obediant." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:10, 3 July 2008 (EDT) RIP sf :Ups, dont care -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:06, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::Oops wrng page :P I meant to post it on relyks.-- 09:08, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::Your attempts at being funny make me lol at you. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:52, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:01, 5 July 2008 (EDT) iEnjoy VoDing r400 guilds with Mist form. Also - I'm sorry about not finding the Charge build. I did look for it. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 14:56, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :d. Yours is for ganking HA guilds and being strong, therefore it can be a different build. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:58, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :Tab Tab The Panda :Tab Kittenstomper :The Tabware Pirate :Tab Modeling :Tab Ploit :Three Tabs :Tab Classic :Torsen Tab — Skakid 15:05, 3 July 2008 (EDT) obaby --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 01:00, 4 July 2008 (EDT) moooooo hai [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 14:10, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :c -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:29, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :: -- 15:03, 4 July 2008 (EDT) Eggs If I have a few Pokemon eggs I dont want to bother hatching is there any way to get rid of them? Release doesnt work. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:47, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :Start a new game...... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:54{GMT}5-07-MMVIII ::Don't think so :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:54, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::Boiled or scrambled then? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:57{GMT}5-07-MMVIII ::::You aren't worthy of posting on my talk page untill you get your Rupert sig back. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:00, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::But it's gay =( Rupert=Hawt 15:08{GMT}5-07-MMVIII ::::::It also has a bear in it. And not the gay type of bear. Therefore it is amazing. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:09, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:11, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::ec How 'bout this? Rupert=Hawt 11:12, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Fuck off homophobe. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:13, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Someone's uncomfortable with their sexuality. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:14, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Stop talking about me. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 11:16, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yeah. Stop being mean to Ojamo [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:18{GMT}5-07-MMVIII :::::::::::You're making me die. On the inside. Just a little. [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 11:18, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:23, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::We'll have to do a quick lvl100 battle tonight Tab so I can check the IVs on this batch of possibles for my BT team. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 14:38, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::^. You know to keep the best IVs for what you want, breed them together, keep the best, breed, etc right? Up to 4 of the parent's 12 IVs are passed on to the egg. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'''Tab]] Moo 14:50, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::So I heard. Since these are for the battle tower, chances are that I'll just train whichever of them has the best IVs rather than go through another round of breeding. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:57, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:10, 5 July 2008 (EDT) Piplup I kept mine until lvl 31 until i realized the final evolution kicks ass! I mean look at him! he's beastly. E M P O L E O N-- 09:43, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Fuck off. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:44, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Shush, because im making hella lot of piplup eggs and WTB ditto 100k + 15e-- 09:45, 6 July 2008 (EDT) First -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:06, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :ohaidere. wanna pokeymanz in a bit? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:09, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:18, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::Trying to get my kersplodey TM atm. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:20, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Last [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:29, 6 July 2008 (EDT) From this moment onwards All discussion of evolved forms of Piplup on this page is prohibited. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:46, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :That reminds me. I need to make a Brave Piplup. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:47, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Piplup is awesome. - 09:50, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::^. RV your Grumpy Bear pic tbh, it's not carebeartastic anymore :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:50, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Old one was Copyviooooooo SMASHED by Auron. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:54, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Wow. He's a nig. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:54, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Need new sig I guess :< - 09:54, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I make one later. It may even surpass the old one. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:55, 6 July 2008 (EDT) I like Dusknoir Discuss.-- 09:56, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Good for you. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:57, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :You want Ricky's talk page then tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:57, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Why? He likes dusk too?-- 09:58, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::...No. I just like making random comments. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:00, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::jew.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:01, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::::hello hebrews and shebrews. Isnt it a lovely jewish day today? I purchased a TV yesterday and the guy wanted 400 for it but i ETCHED him down to 200-- 10:02, 6 July 2008 (EDT) iGuildHistory I should show you our win/loss record for GvG. We went up 46 rating last night. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 12:19, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :c -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:04, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Piplup does not evolve imo. Prinplup and empoleon are a totally dfiferent species. I mean comeon legendary pokemon dont evolve like piplup.-- 16:21, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Here is a hint Crossfire, I suggest you take it. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 16:23, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::Master Ball failed when i triedto catch piplup :/ thats how leet he is.-- 16:26, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::I should send you my Piplup SSBB stage. It's teh bestz. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:27, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I should send you my 1v1 arena. Itsawesome and ONLYDESIGNEDFOR2 PLAYERS.-- 16:30, 8 July 2008 (EDT) so for giving my opinion on what is better you remove it, just remove evrything thats not 5-5-5 and itll be vetted positive for sure! :Anything other than a 5-5-5 is just wrong. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:41, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Saying that it's not a great build because it isn't Shock Axe is stupid. Rip can be just as good as, or even better than Shock in some builds. I didn't remove it because you think Shock is better, I removed it because you think it's not a great build due to Shock being better. You're free to revote with a more reasonable score. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:48, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Oh I thought this was about Shockaxe :B ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:53, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::::My voting has been removed, too, which i consider not reasonable. i voted 4-4-3, because i see it inferior to other builds in use and dont think it will become meta which i explained in my comment. I quote: "A build that works, but is clearly inferior to another build, should get a lower rating than this other build. However, the rating should still be higher than for a build that doesn't work at all. Only builds that serve the same purpose may be compared in that way." Simply because YOU see it as a great build doesn´t mean everyone has to vote 5-5-5. and according to the pvxwiki rules i think my vote was deleted without good reasoning. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 08:27, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::::It works. It works great. Thus, great scores follow on from that. Running rip instead of shock isn't something that takes a build down that many points, since they're both rather good skills. Lord of all tyria 08:59, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::@ Briechief, dR (rank 2 guild) is running this and they won.. OHNONO SUCH A BAD BUILD HE SHOULDVE BROUGHT SHOCK INSTEAD-- 09:09, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Cross, just because a highly ranked guild runs it doesn't mean it is meta. GLAD ran fucking strange stuff, most of that has never been here, (except one build :P), I agree that the build is great worthy, but not because of it being "meta". Frosty No U! 09:11, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::It is meta. OBS more ,people dont run W/D anymore.-- 09:16, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Its gud ranged Ench removal. + Bleeding makes people cry when thgey cant get rid of deepwound.-- 09:18, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Now, proper meta is W/A (Death's Charge) and obviously W/E (Shock Axe derrr). Frosty No U! 09:21, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::<3 shadowstepping. Shock is fun too-- 09:23, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Both votes were removed for the same reason - they say that while it is effective, Shock Axe is better. That is not a valid reason to knock down all of the ratings by a point, Rip is just as good an option as Shock, the only score in which it's reasonable to vote it lower is Universality due to it not being as good in all team builds as a Shock Axe. If you feel that I was unreasonable in removing your votes, appeal to another BM or admin on the noticeboard. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:06, 9 July 2008 (EDT) <3 -- 09:16, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Try harder, imo. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:25, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :THE ARTIFACTS HURT MY EYES, LERN2PNG. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 20:38, 9 July 2008 (EDT) I want to believe... http://www.redmeat.com/redmeat/2008-07-01/index.html I'm overcome with a distinct wave of joy after reading this. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:11, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :I enjoyed that hugely. However, I feel that a sausage emu would be better. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:43, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::Sausage Ostrich is more fun to say. Also, log on in an hour or so. Be nice if I could check the IVs on my Feebasesessessesssessssesseeessessesssseeeesseeesses. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:45, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::^. I enjoy emus though. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:46, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I wish I was either A) Younger or B) a midget so that I could ride them. I would be a brave Emu-neer. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:47, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I would be braver though. I wonder why nobody else has thought of emus as a greener replacement for cars as a means of transport. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:48, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::No me. Also, because no one has the balls to breed Emus large enough to carry a family of 4. Both because the Emu would probably disembowel and eat them and the RSPCA would arrest whatever remained of him. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:52, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I feel that I am just the man needed to breed a race of large, docile emus. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:53, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Don't make them docile, you pussy. I want mine to go on regular man, woman, and child eating rampages. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:55, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::d. I want a large, cuddly emu that works as both a means of transport and a portable bed :<. Emus don't eat meat btw. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:57, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Sausage Emu does. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:57, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::He only eats meat from the sausage tree though. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:00, 10 July 2008 (EDT) I disagree strongly with your removal of most of those votes. please explain your reasoning. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 13:27, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :The reasoning is shown there. The build is nowhere near as good as they make it out to be, the spike's weak, it's not particularly good at splitting or defending as compared to other builds etc. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:28, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::the shown reasoning is flawed. The build is not as counterable as you make it out to be. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 13:39, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::Just like it's not as amazing as they make it out to be? It's definately not worthy of all the 4.8-5ish votes they've given it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:47, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::Rank 11 thinks it's bad, too. Also, 5 out of 8 of the 5-5-5-ish votes were removed because they need better reasons behind their votes. You can't really argue against that, so really you're complaining about 3 votes who basically said "Uncounterable! Wins 100% of the time." Which it isn't. And it doesnt. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:49, 10 July 2008 (EDT) I was wondering if you could remove the vote made by Dark0805 because he doesn't really give a very good reason for rating it so much lower than the other voters. Thanks! Esnaz 00:04, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :His votes ok. On builds like that, it's the higher votes that need more reasoning. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:45, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ups :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:16, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::I really don't agree with the removing of so many votes on this build. Carmel's vote shouldn't have been removed because if his answer (that GoL + Channeling = lots of energy) is nothing new, then it's obviously a good concept. If something was a good combo, of course it would be somewhat redundant, because that's what makes the build good and that's why people use that combo. Also, Crossfirexiv's vote shouldn't have been removed because it basically uses the same reasoning as Carmel's vote. Plus, your reason for removing the vote doesn't make sense. Crossfirexiv doesn't just say "Spamming Glimmer = Good," he says "Spamming Glimmmer + Channeling = lots of energy and good heals." Esnaz 09:30, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Protip: Don't enter a discussion with a BM. He's a BM for a reason. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:31, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::It's not a dictatorship. Just because a BM says something doesn't mean it's true, or final. I'm merely bringing up some points that might have been overlooked. Esnaz 09:42, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::TBH, if wasn't right about most things, we (including myself) wouldn't have elected him to be a BM. Don't make this into some tyranical monster issue. PvX is srs bsns. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:44, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::What's wrong with dictatorship all of a sudden? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:46, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Exactly why are you complaining that 2 4-4-4 votes were removed off a build where the votes average out to 4 anyway? It doesn't matter if they're there or not. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:49, 12 July 2008 (EDT) They were removed because the reasoning behind the scores is that spamming Glimmer with Channeling is effective. That isn't the case. The build is a bunch of ineffective skills tossed together with little synergy. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:53, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Thanks to all of the wonderful removals of Tab, this build went from a 4.40 rating to a Trash build. Thank you so much, Tab. I really like how you win debates the cheap way, by removing the opposition! Good job! Esnaz 11:41, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Sorry I don't win debates by accepting that a bad build is a great one. I'm afraid that we don't have a PvXwiki:Don't vote lowly on this build because it might hurt the author's feelings policy. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:44, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::It's not like I was the only one who liked the build. It got at least 4 other votes that were above a 4.0! That's why it was originally a good build! Esnaz 11:45, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::Believe it or not, when you have 4 people voting too highly on a build, that's what happened. The entire reason we have a BM policy here is so that builds don't get overrated like that. I'm sorry that it resulted in your build being trashed, but you can't expect me to leave votes up that say it's a great build because it can spam a mediocre heal on charge and not much else. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:49, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Im sorry to say but ur removals COMPLETELY do not make sense. the point of voting is to give OUR opinions, not urs. all ur reasons are because u THINK the build doesn't deserve the ratings that we gave it. the only ratings you kept were the ones that had ratings close to urs. that is insane.if thats the way pvx runs then there shouldnt even be ratings. maybe u should just decide what to do with everything, because obviously ur opinions are the only ones that matter....\/\/SID 11:47, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Ratings should be based on facts, rather than opinions. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:50, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Please read the sites policys. While the object of voting is to gather the opinion of the userbase on how good a build is, that does not mean that opinions based on fallacy are going to be kept. Why did I keep ratings close to mine? Because that's the range of votes that is suitable for the build. Of course I'm not going to leave a 5-5-5 vote on it when it's nowhere near 5-5-5 good. In voting me and the other BMs try to tolerate a certain range of scoring and reasoning, however we will remove votes based on false reasoning and scores that are considerably over or underrating the builds effectiveness. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:53, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :: wow if that is the case then pvx wiki sucks for builds...thats not the way it should work. i mean...if i think the build deserves a 5-5-5 then keep it there. the point of rating a build is to give your opinion on how good u think the build is then...based on what u said the point of rating a build is lost. i see no PvX: Remove Rating that are Not Close to What the Build Master Thinks\/\/SID 14:03, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::The BM policy states that BMs are in charge of deciding which votes are valid and which aren't, and that they are allowed to remove votes for which the rating or reasoning is off. There has to be a way to enforce which builds are allowed to be voted great, or PvX would be even more of a joke than it is now. I'm sorry that you don't agree, but me plus most of the rest of the userbase think that the build is not worthy of great votes, and I have to remove such votes. I'm not saying that I'm going to remove all votes that aren't trash, but when you're voting a build you have to have a certain width of scoring which you will tolerate, and remove all votes that are considerably out of that width. If you can vote with good enough reasoning to convince me that the build is infact worthy of being great, then by all means go ahead and I'll leave it up. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:09, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::OK i have a reason...just look at wat i said when i rated it. theres my reason for giving it the ratings i gave it. but u know wut...pvx wiki sucks. the only good builds are copied from other sites or have been used in game for a while before being put on this website. u guys are just afraid to be innovative, and right now i cant do much about that. so i give up here..\/\/SID 14:43, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Just accept it. You reasoning wasn't adequate for the scoring you gave, if you feel that I was wrong to remove it, you can contest the removal on the admin noticeboard. I offer you my sincerest apologies that we aren't constantly pioneering the meta in a game that has been out for 3 years, and in which the meta has been stale for months. Good luck in your future ventures. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:45, 13 July 2008 (EDT) This is a classical case of "my build got trashed QQ *rage pvx*" ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:46, 13 July 2008 (EDT) : [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 14:51, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::It's not that, it's a case of "my build was rated a 4.4, then got the votes above 3.5 removed because they didn't have good reasoning even though the reasons were consistent between all ratings, then it was trashed" :::This is getting ridiculous. You're yet to provide me with any reasoning whatsoever as to why your build deserved those ratings. Because it didn't. This is simply a case of "My build was rated 4.4. I rather liked it that way. Then a BM came, and removed the bad votes and gave it something it actually deserved, so I'm going to QQ at them all day!" If you honestly think that your build was deserving of a score of 4.4, then go appeal my removal on the noticeboard. You'll need better reasoning than you've demonstrated here though. :::Nobody likes it when their build is trashed, but unfortunately when people overrate a build, a BM has to step in and put the votes at a more reasonable level. That's what happened here, it's not a case of power abuse, dictatorship, or anything else that you've claimed. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:02, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::BTW i didnt make this build so its not like im the author getting angry\/\/SID 14:58, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I give up, it's obvious my opinion isn't value here on pvx. Esnaz 15:07, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Nobody is disregarding your opinion. It's just that all you've said is that your build had a rating of 4.4, it now has a rating of <2.5 and you wish that weren't the case. In disputes such of this you have to argue for your build with actually reasoning on it's effectiveness rather than QQing about how it lost 2 points on it's rating. You aren't going to get anywhere like this. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:09, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Here's my reason: The build provides good heals along with good energy management (Glimmerspam + Channeling). Now, I'm done. Esnaz 15:13, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::So the build has two skills that work to an extent? That's hardly worth a great score. It also has a bar filled with redundant skills (additional heals when Patient can be spammed without downtime, SoR on a bar that should never encounter energy problems). Spamming a 100 point heal on charge under channeling isn't worth a 4.4 score, which is why it got trashed. You were given advice on the talk page to remove some of the more redundant skills, and you ignored it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:16, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::/agree with Tab [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 15:18, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Calm down, people. Last I checked, we already have a Glimmer of Light build for HA use. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:04, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Lol ^. And it's an actual person! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 13:09, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :Even more amazingly, it's not a sock! I wholeheartedly approve of this. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:13, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::I was thinking that. Must... post... LONGCAT PICTURE!!! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:14, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::Longcat is short.-- 14:15, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Tab's Sexual Miscreants List First!! 10:23, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :last --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:26, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::LMAO @ title Thanks Panic ;-) 10:33, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::last of the last [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:38{GMT}14-07-MMVIII ::::^ but by far the best [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:17{GMT}14-07-MMVIII :::::> By far the best butt. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:19, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Lateral thinking Being in the line for abduction and probing above means you will be probed, regardless of your place in the line. It would be more beneficial to go first, then, since the person in place X will be probed with equipment that has been inside X-1 other people. Moral of the story? Stand in line for something else. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:49, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Build:P/any PvE Angelagon The high votes need to be looked at. incoming was recently buffed to max 6 seconds for pve, btw.-- 11:04, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :AN.. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:05, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Tab is smart and rapta would "deal" with it instead.-- 11:06, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::You got some serious Tab asskissing going on... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:46, 14 July 2008 (EDT) They see me kissin' Tab's ass Dick sucking Tryin' to get me some vote removal. My lips are so chapped, They're stingin' Ass kissing Tryin' to get me some vote removal. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:07, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :I lol'd irl :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:08, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Cantchaseethat Tab's so nerdy. ::Cantchaseethat Tab's so nerdy. ::-- Armond Warblade 12:28, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Shortcat is short image:Shortcat.jpg -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:55, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :^. I'd like to request an average cat. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:00, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::...Middlecat is averaged on a basis of a survery of 10 different cats, 5 long, 5 short. Catches on, just like "longcat is long". -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:01, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::I would also like to see a standard deviationcat, normal distribution cat and widecat. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:06, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Narrowcat ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:11, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I have already seen a narrowcat. It was very narrow. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:13, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Narrowcat was narrow? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:14, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::: -- 13:28, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Sway? D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:31, 14 July 2008 (EDT) image:Panic_angry.jpg - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:39, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :motigoncat -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:39, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::RA Tacticgon cat tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:40, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::Deny. Izzy plays a mean motigon. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:41, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Shortcat is indeed short. Also — Skakid 13:51, 14 July 2008 (EDT) -- 19:53, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :My friend's sister's friend dress up as Zelda I heard. She also dressed up as the chick from Resident Evil and went to ComiCon, I also heard. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:54, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Lol. Shortcat is wayyy too short.-- 19:56, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Here is your widecat allright: Brandnew. 12:36, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :That is a very wide cat. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:38, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Smallcat is small? The image is the real size!-- [[User:Koflem|''Koflem]](.) 00:04, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Diablo So...you're a diablo fan also? I think they're supposesd to give the release date at the next expo...can't wait ;-) 12:11, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :and then they have to keep moving the date cause they arent done yet --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:12, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::Yarly, diablo 3 is gonna be amazing though.--Golden19pxStar 12:13, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::hey guyz what are those zombies doing on the wallz? lets break it down --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:15, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Yes it is. I only had time to watch the first half of the demo, but was glad they actually made leap a viable skill again lol. My brother was talking about the release date and said that, based on their previous announcements, if they give a date, it'll be out within a year. If they don't, it'll be a year plus before release. I just can't believe it's taken this long to get a new one out. 12:28, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::they will release it when they think its perfect. why do you think Warcraft, Starcraft and Diablo are best seller series and still popular --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:33, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Diablo is hawt. When I heard about D3, I almost passed out due to all of my blood flowing to my penis. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:38, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :witchdoctor...o boy --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:46, 15 July 2008 (EDT) LOL--i am totally playing through Diablo II again right now because i can't get on GW atm.--Reason.decrystallized 15:09, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :i started diablo 2 again when i saw diablo 3 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:53, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::Just so you guys know, Gcardinal has started up a wiki for Diablo 3! 15:22, 16 July 2008 (EDT) A Parting Gift (although early) — 'Skakid' 16:33, 15 July 2008 (EDT) You gotta love this guy. With 2 piplup dances his bubblebeam does a bajillion damige~!-- 21:16, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :bubblebeam is special, swords dance only boosts physical. Be less worse at pokemans plx. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 22:00, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::lol wut, hes fucking hawt --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:31, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Mudkip imo ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:28, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :Shiny Pachirisu tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 09:42, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Less talk page spam/trolling plx crossfire. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'''Tab]] Moo 09:53, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Fucking douchebag I clicked that link and got Rick roll'd. NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:15, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:16, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::I NEVER DO ANYTHING, TO HURT YOU! NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE! Yes, my dad loves that song. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:17, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::Do people seriously not mouse over links before clicking them... - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:54, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Obviously not.-- 15:48, 16 July 2008 (EDT) bear yellow, obviously. Brandnew. 08:18, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :highlight below for the answer ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:26, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::Makes no sense, my answer is way better. Brandnew. 15:01, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::Think about it for a bit -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:02, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I did. I like to think before talking/commenting. Brandnew. 15:04, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::The door faces south, so the bears coming from the north pole. It's a polar bear. I enjoy bad jokes. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:06, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Then I've got one for you that made our entire physics class laugh an entire lesson because we all went to the bar before that lesson. What's white and wanders trough the dessert. Brandnew. 15:08, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Gaile Gray? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:09, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No, it was a herd of yoghurt. It was funnier when we were drunk tbh. :/ Brandnew. 15:11, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That was too bad for even me to appreciate :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:13, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Humm, I figured it would be so bad it would be good. Don't know any other jokes besides from it tbh. Brandnew. 15:15, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Unless you want to hear the one with the dangerous thing that sits in a tree. But that one was so bad, you wouldn't even laugh about it while on NO. Brandnew. 15:17, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::What did the postman say when he lost his hat? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:18, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Postmen don't wear hats. Brandnew. 15:19, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::This one does. He said "where's my hat?" -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:20, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::lol, postman hat was one of our first bans, was it not? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:22, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Oh the nostalgy. (That one was even worse then mine tbh.) Brandnew. 15:24, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::The door out of my house faces south and I don't live at the north pole, ups? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:31, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Yes you do. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:33, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Oh, my mistake. As you were Tab. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:35, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::sproing. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:44, 17 July 2008 (EDT) I need a Dusknoir Any level any gender. Ill give u piplups-- 10:20, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :I have said Dusknoir. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:18, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::What do u want for it?-- 17:02, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::Got any Mamoswines around, or a Zapdos or Suicune? For the latter two, I can give you something else as well. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 17:56, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I dont have any of those pokemon :(. Anything else you need? dusk is sooooo kewl. If not, where can ifind a reapers cloth?-- 21:09, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Route 229. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 21:17, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well im on my brothers game and he already got it so now my only choice is to get it from the turnback cave.... which is worse then hell.-- 22:06, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Title. First-ish. Brandnew. 15:34, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Tab's birthday present Hawt I know--Golden19pxStar 07:16, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :obaby mcbaby. c/po -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:18, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::...wow. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:20, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Damn you Damn you idiot. Why you removed all ratingsa bove 3 from my build (total around 6)? There isn't a damn reason for that since also the low rating have same commend.......robertjan 07:26, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Because it's bad? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:27, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::Damn you idiot. What do you think of the new mascot on my user page? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:30, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::obaby -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:30, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :(ec times two) ...? They have the same comment because that's what makes the build bad? Agreeing on one thing proves that it's bad rather than the opposite. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:30, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::(ec) @Panic: awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:31, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Why they did that? Then i ask for a vote whipe (dunno where) so i could move it to my own pagerobertjan 07:32, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::You don't need to wipe it then, you can just move it to User:Robertjanvaneijk1988/build name -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:33, 18 July 2008 (EDT) WTB Tabsmash please Build:A/E GoR Spiker-- 19:55, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :Ups, Tab is on holiday. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 20:05, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::dammit.-- 23:33, 19 July 2008 (EDT) For when you get back: Epic win - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 09:56, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Is that the youtube song you tried to get me to watch the other day? ^--Golden19pxStar 18:41, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Present to warm your loins when you return - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 20:43, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Uh oh. Sexy Piplup was too sexy. Less sexy piplup ETA 9 hours. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:23, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::I missed that Piplup, really don't know if that was a good thing or not O_o - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 04:44, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::If I can make just one person question their sexuality every day then I know I'm making a difference. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:52, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::You made people unsure as to whether or not they were pokesexual? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 05:05, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I dunno, Misery? Did I? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:12, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I don't know, it got baleeted too quickly. Wizardboy smash. NSFW which is probably good because I was at work at the time. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 05:17, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Oh. You missed SEEING it. I thought you meant you were pining for her. <_< In any case, there will be a new one for you to admire tonight with less wet t-shirt but just as much anime cleavage. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:24, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::.........Starter piplup is a BOY dumbass!! :0-- 10:33, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::wutz a ditto m8? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:43, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::A pokemon that breeds with male piplups and produces a big majority of female piplups.-- 10:48, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::orite. thx. ur rly gud. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:51, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Ditto is a pink blob that is labeled as (neither boyor girl) because nobody wants to find out. Also, if you put a boy piplup and a boy piplup in a daycare, you get a piplup party.-- 10:53, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Panic... were you trying to get me to reroll my game over and over to get the impossible female Piplup as a joke? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:57, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I never had to reroll at all to figure out that piplup iz only boy. That is unless the daycare burns down.-- 10:58, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::lol. It's not impossible. Crossfire's just a dumbass. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:00, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Ill give you all the money i have if u bring me a male clefary.-- 12:13, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Ohai I r back. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 03:00, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :Big /care Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 06:39, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::I believe the caring is doubled because Tab isn't back. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 06:55, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:32, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :^ Frosty No U! 05:34, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::ups. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 05:42, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::ohaidere. We raged ur gild btw. Ska's fault. - 05:44, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:45, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::To a new guild where every one is bad and they can't win a single GvG without Skakid :) Brandnew. 05:46, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::We did win one without Ska. And then we lost one. Then Ska showed up and we lost again. Both times because of being unable to defend properly against a split. - 05:47, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Our win without ska was awesome. Frosty No U! 05:51, 6 August 2008 (EDT) That's how you win against a split at low levels. Brandnew. 05:53, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Their heavily defensive back and midline were following the core group around, healing and protting NPCs and each other. Pushing into their base wouldn't have improved the situation of them gutting our base. - 06:01, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::If we'd all be in their base, they needed only to lauch one siege to instantly win, if they do it right (i.e., lauch a few secs before base rez, so the siege lands after the 2min mark) --'› Srs Beans ' 06:04, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::Also, the first time we lost was because our flagger was using an oddball build and just physically couldn't defend the base properly. The second time we just waited too long to send people back. - 06:08, 6 August 2008 (EDT) I'm sorry to interrupt this fascinating discussion, but I have an important question - is an african albino a nig or not? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:11, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Yes. Just a mutant nig. - 06:13, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::That would be a secret nig. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 11:17, 6 August 2008 (EDT) In other news, Skakid and Frosty were banned from GW for like 3 days, PvX guild actually won a few matches, without Skakid, and PvX is PvX. Discuss. Also, albino nigs are considered "inside out Oreos". Get it fucking right. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 11:33, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :skakid? wtf did he do? - 11:35, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Same as Frosty. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:40, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::ffs. R1k GvG people are anus slurping bitches. - 11:44, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Well Skakid can still play on his junk account, but not his Strong Mcbrave account. Kinda sucks, as we always do GvG with Frosty, and GvG with Skakid is just nice bonus. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:45, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Frosty can access the guild leader account with like 4 elites unlocked; Ska might be able to access another one. Mebbe borrowing Rawr's if Grinch isn't using it. - 11:48, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::ima gonna unlock Shock Axe tbh Frosty No U! 11:49, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::I can help you farm Zai Elites in about 40 minutes if you want. There's about 6k fairly easily. Not sure we'll actually get 6k from it but you can atleast buy an elite. Then you can just dick around in AB. - 11:52, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I though Skakid had the junk account that owns the guild? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:53, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: May just make Charge Sword good. Frosty No U! 12:07, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I always though the junk account was owned by Skakid. I guess he isn't banned then. In sad news, you may not hear me on vent in a while, as I only have access to mic on rare occasions. Last night was one of them. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:08, 6 August 2008 (EDT)